Large warehouses may stock up to, for example, 200,000 different stock keeping units. Each of these stock keeping units may have very different characteristics concerning their size, needs for being properly stocked, their time for consumption and other influencing factors. An inventory management of such a warehouse is highly complex and therefore creates the desire for computer implemented inventory management.
Collaborative planning, forecasting and replenishment (CPFR) aims to enhance the supply chain integration by supporting and assisting joint practices. Joint visibility and replenishment of products throughout the supply chain shall contribute to cooperative management of inventory. Information shared between suppliers and retailers aids in planning and satisfying customer demands through a supportive system of shared information. In this way end-to-end supply chain processes are made more efficient and CPFR allows for the continuous updating of inventory and upcoming requirements.
It is a challenge to provide a method, computer system and computer program for stock keeping which improves stock keeping under the prerequisite of reasonable use of calculating power resources.